Replacing the glenoid articular surface of the scapula of a human being with a glenoid component of a shoulder prosthesis is a delicate surgical operation, notably because of the muscular environment of the shoulder. It is found that, depending on the position of implantation of such a glenoid component, risks of separation of the component exist because of the forces applied to this component in subsequent movements of the prosthesized shoulder.
In particular, in certain patients, it was found that, even if the implantation on their scapula of such a glenoid component was perfectly centered on the articular head of the corresponding humerus on completion of the surgical implantation operation, the resumption of their activities led, more or less rapidly, to an instability of the prosthesis.
To circumvent this issue, US-A-2009/0226068 proposes manufacturing a “custom” glenoid component, the articular surface of which is conformed, in its design, by taking into account the wear observed on the socket to be prosthesized of a patient. Such an approach does, however, prove costly since it means customizing the glenoid component for each patient to be treated. Similar considerations are found for the glenoid resurfacing operations on the scapula.